Mechanical Beings: Magics of Idris (Book 1)
by VIVILAVI
Summary: This is no ordinary fairytale. This is no where near the aspects of a fairytale. As we dig deeper, we find Clary, an inanimate being turned true, and the boy she falls in love with that shows her the world outside of the music box she was made in. Yes, there will be struggles. After all, what's a good tale without the fiend? Nothing would be interesting then, would there?


**A/N: Hey, guys! New story! Anyway, let's get straight to the point: Originally, this was meant to be an one-shot, but I decided why not make it a full story. I mean, there's a lot of possibilities to it. Also, since I'm into fantasy the way I am, it's nice to take a stroll down fantasy x supernatural x romance road. I don't really know what genre this is gonna be, but I can't wait to start writing it!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a tiny clock factory, a genius clock maker, Benjamin Daykincker, up in his tiny clock house, decided he'd make a nice, beautiful, gigantic-sized music box made of glass with a nice, beautiful, life-sized ballerina for his little girl for her birthday, January 7, 1957. Yet, when he'd turned the glass music box on, the ballerina did not play. Benjamin was sorrow stricken.

The ballerina was to play a luminous tune Benjamin's wife had made, which she'd called "Beautiful Creatures". Though, the little girl still fell in love with the glass box and it's porcelain woman inside of it. She sat with the box at the top of her father's clock factory everyday and watched it with love in her eyes. One day, as the little girl began to walk up the hundreds of flights of stairs to her music box, she heard a lovely song being played. She started running up the stairs and found the girl in her ballet slippers and flowy white gown with her elegant violin perched on her shoulder, played what the little girl's mother had created.

The little girl whooped in joy, running up to the box with her hands on the glass. And as the girl made another rotating turn, her eyes opened, revealing emerald green; her porcelain hair became real locks of fiery red; and her body was no longer fine china, but was, instead, pale, glowing skin. The woman in the inside, Clary, the little girl had named her, had become real.

Benjamin called it magic, something that hadn't been seen nor used in over a hundred years.

But, though it was a magnificent site to see something oh so inanimate become real with a simple song, Clary was cursed to forever only play that one song and to always shut down after it was played. Like all humans, Clary had feelings, even if she was hollow in the inside, without a brain or heart. She started to cry whenever she played a song, and, after the little girl had grown up and had children of her own, she had forgotten about the girl in the glass music box that she'd named, leaving her forever alone and to never play another song again.

Year after year after year, the girl in the glass box collected nothing but dust and tears. Whenever someone new moved into the clock factory, she heard them come in, she heard their voices, she began to memorize their names. But, whenever children came up to the top of the factor for hide-and-go-seek, they always called the life-sized, gigantic glass box creepy and unnerving. Clary cried, and cried, and cried...until the Lightwoods moved in with their adopted boy, Jace, and their little girl, Isabelle, and their son, Alec. They used to wine her back up to play, finding the key that made Clary play.

Clary was ever so delighted, happy to play the song the little girl's mother had made once again.

Even after a couple of years, Jace and Izzy, Clary started calling her, and Alec would watch her play in awe. Even as teenagers, they didn't think it was creepy nor unnerving. And, as we settle in to read their adventure further, a tale will unfold of true love, struggles, and magic, in the land of Idris, where magic was long forgotten but will be remembered once again.

Will Clary finally find her happily-ever-after?

* * *

 **A/N: I WILL EXPLAIN WHY THIS IS SO SHORT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALL OF THEM WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS.**

 **This probably ended pretty sucky but...I'll tweak with it later and edit some more. I'll tell you if/when I do, guys. hope you liked it! And, no, it will be in modern day, but it won't be...as...up-to-date and stuff. Like, there are going to be Victorian-period taverns in this story. Just watch and see, or, as I should say, read and see. Wink wink.**

 **Love ya', babes!**


End file.
